The Diary of Layne
by when the lights go out
Summary: She was different from the rest of them, and he was waiting for the right girl. As the autumn turned into winter, Fate decided to change things up a bit in the city of Westchester. Total crack! pairing.


**Title: **The Diary of Layne

**Rating: **T for Language

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Warnings:** Characters might be _slightly_ OOC. Also, forget about Chris from whatever class Layne was in. && in this story, Layne lives on the same street as Derrick.

**Additional Notes: **I haven't seen this pairing a lot...if I have at all. And I see why. But I just wanted to...I don't know, try it out. Maybe it'll work out nicely, like it does in my head. Or maybe it'll suck dinoballzzz, which I hope it won't. Lolx. And if you're wondering, the song that I'm using is **_My Black Dahlia_** by **Hollywood Undead**.

*

_I loved you, you made me, hate me. You gave me, hate, see? It saved me and these tears are deadly. _

The crispy autumn winds had turned into a slight winter chill as the leaves of the trees began to fall to the feet of where the fourteen-year-old Layne Abeley sat alone. The eighth grader at Octavian Country Day School had just learned that her secret _best friend_ had been plotting against her, to get to Dempsey Solomon. _Her_ crush. Who had been the person who like Dempsey when he was chubby? Layne did. Who liked Dempsey when everyone called him 'Humptey-Dempsey'? Layne did. She had known Dempsey for as long as everyone else hadn't. She had been the person that was always there for him when no one else knew that he even existed. She was the one who made all the boys come to OCD, just so that she could catch even just a glimpse of Dempsey, and he wasn't even hers. Yet. He was supposed to be -- going to be, until Layne's secret best friend, Kristen Gregory, took him for herself.

Layne let out a grief-filled sigh as she thought of the two of them together, all happy and lovey-dovey. The affection that Dempsey was showing to Kristen was supposed to be for Layne.

She glanced up at the graying sky. It was only three, but it was already starting to get a little dark. She wanted to hurt Kristen like she had never wanted to hurt anybody before. She wanted to make her hurt the way she did when she felt the betrayal of her best friend and the loss of her not-yet boyfriend. She was going to --

Layne's thoughts quickly vanished as she heard laughter. Was it laughter directed at her? No. No, it was far worse. It was the laughter of Kristen Gregory. Layne quickly scanned the park with her green eyes. Was Kristen here? Was Dempsey with her? She didn't want to face either of them yet. She knew that she would easily break down because she had liked Dempsey so much, even though it wasn't like her to cry.

She quickly hopped off the park bench as she saw a flash of blonde hair. Was it Kristen? It had to be. But Layne wasn't going to be sticking around to find out. She dived into a bush as she saw Dempsey's face, filled with nothing but happiness and...was that love in his face? It hurt Layne to look at it. She crawled deeper into the bush until --

"Ouch!" a voice shouted from behind her.

Layne screamed.

*

"Alicia was being such a bitch," Derrick said, referring to the party that Alicia Rivera was attempting to throw a few days before.

"I know," Josh replied.

"Then why are you still with her?" Derrick asked.

"She's hot," Josh replied with a smirk on his face.

"That's it?" Derrick asked, his eyebrows knitted.

"Basically," Josh said.

Derrick shook his head.

"Oh wow," he chuckled.

Derrick and Josh were being bored, like pretty much every other teenager was. They were at the park kicking around a soccer ball in the snow, just for fun, because if they were great players in the summer, why not try to be fantastic players in the winter?

Derrick kicked the soccer ball hard, trying to make Josh have to run into the snow after it, but he miscalculated his own strength and sent it flying high above Josh's head and into a mass growth of shrubbery.

"That's just great," Josh said. "Go get it."

"No way," Derrick smirked, "you're so much closer."

Josh rolled his eyes.

"You suck," he said.

"You love it!" Derrick laughed.

Josh trudged through the vast blanket of snow towards the shrubs and crawled into them, searching for his soccer ball. He turned his head slightly to the right and saw it.

"Yes!" he remarked happily, seeing his beloved soccer ball.

But that was when some freaky girl jumped into the bush and landed on top of him.

"Ouch!" he shouted.

The girl screamed very loudly.

"I'm sorry?" he shouted over her piercing shriek.

The girl turned around a met Josh's eyes. She had pretty green eyes, Josh thought. And then he remembered that his stomach hurt from being practically pounced on.

"Umm, can you get off of me?" Josh asked.

"Can you stop being stupid?" she snapped, without looking down. "I'm not -- "

"Josh! Where are -- oh," Derrick smirked as he saw a green eyed girl sitting atop Josh. She looked familiar.

Josh blushed.

The girl looked down and seemed to have realized that Josh was right, she was sitting on top of him.

"Sorry," she mumbled before she climbed off of him.

"'S okay," he replied.

"Haven't I seen you around before?" Derrick asked.

The girl looked at him.

"You should have, I live on your street," she snapped at him.

"Oh," he blushed. "I'm -- "

"You're Derrick," she said, pointing at him, then she turned to Josh. "And you're Josh."

"How'd you know?" Josh asked.

"You go out with my best friends' "friend" apparently," she replied.

"Okay, so you've got our names. What's yours?" Derrick asked.

"I'm Layne," she replied.

"Why were you on Josh?" Derrick asked.

"Accident," Layne replied. "I was...bad sushi?"

Josh shook his head.

"Isn't that what all of Massie's friends say?" Derrick asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly Massie's friend," Layne snorted.

"I can see that," Josh said, giving Layne the once-over.

"Are you insulting me?" Layne asked.

"What? No!" Josh shouted. "I'm just saying that you seem...different from all the other girls at OCD."

"That's because I am," Layne replied.

"I know it's just...you..." Josh stumbled to find the right words. "You look nice, better than them actually."

"Thanks," Layne replied. _Oh no_, she thought, _is that a blush I feel creeping up my cheeks?_

Layne glanced around the park. She didn't see any sign of Kristen of Dempsey.

"Well, I got to run. See yah!" She shouted as she ran away from the two, very confused, boys. But as Layne ran, she couldn't help but smile at Josh's words. She looked better than the girls at OCD. At least, that's what he meant, right?

*

**I'm working on it. It might not seem like much right now, but I want to make it just right. I hope you don't mind it going a little slowly, but it helps to build up the suspense. I've actually been working on this story for a month now, so I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll try to update soon!**

Ciao.

_One of the Fallen_


End file.
